


Voices of Home

by brilliantbanshee



Series: Lone Star Week [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I may have gone a little overboard with the headcanons but whatever, Marjan is a BAMF, Marjan's Parent's are my new favs, TK is a good friend, The 126 is such a family I love them, The whole team is here they just don't get to talk much, This is Marjan's time to shine, but she also has Feelings, which is why I love her so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbanshee/pseuds/brilliantbanshee
Summary: Marjan Marwani had been raised to fight her own battles. Her parents had encouraged her independence, had instilled a sense of perseverance. Their lessons had gotten her through everything she had ever faced. But now, trapped in a dark cavern, separated from her team; she wondered if even that would be enough.Written for Lone Star Week Day 2 - Great Dynamics
Relationships: Marjan Marwani & TK Strand
Series: Lone Star Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733593
Comments: 17
Kudos: 73
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	Voices of Home

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I was telling myself that I should write more Marjan, and then this happened. 
> 
> Full disclosure, I do not speak Arabic. I have done a decent amount of research on the phrases I used but if I am wrong, feel free to let me know (politely please, I did try).

Marjan Marwani had been raised to fight her own battles. 

She had been outspoken from the time she was able to speak at all, and her opinions often got her into hot water with more traditional people who actually believed that young girls should be seen and not heard bullshit. Her parents, much to the chagrin of the elders in their community, had never cared to stop her. 

Her father was a quiet man, but whenever someone came to him to complain or suggest that he teach his daughter proper respect, he would shake his head. “Allah gifted her with fire,” he would say, “who am I to put it out?”

Her mother; always warm and vivacious, would laugh and shake her head fondly, “Albi, sometimes I think you are too much for this world. I suppose that means you’ll just have to make your own.” 

Marjan loved her parents so much. They had encouraged her, had always been her number one supporters in everything she did. The hardest part of moving to Austin had been leaving them behind. The lessons they had taught her were what had gotten her through everything she had ever faced; the resilience they had encouraged in her had allowed her to thrive in the face of adversity and doubt. 

But she didn’t think anything they had taught her would help her now. 

As the world around her settled she blinked dust and debris out her eyes she took a moment to give thanks that she had not been crushed by the collapse. Then, she started analyzing her surroundings. She was still in the cavern they had been in for the rescue. They had extracted an inexperienced spelunker that had slipped on a piece of broken shale and then gotten himself wedged between two stalagmites. The whole thing had been pretty impressive honestly, and Marjan had allowed herself to laugh about the ridiculousness of the situation as soon as they had pulled him out relatively unharmed. The guy was mortified, but his predicament had not detracted him from trying to flirt with her. When she had politely turned him down, he had turned his attention towards TK. If nothing else, the guy was resilient. 

She and TK had shared a laugh over the entire situation as he left to escort the unfortunate Casanova back up the steep passageway to the entrance and she had continued gathering up their equipment. Everything had been fine. 

And then it wasn’t. 

TK’s back had barely disappeared through the gaping entry to the passage when the whole world had started to shake and the walls had begun to fall around her. There was nothing for her to steady herself with, nowhere to find cover so she had wrapped her arms around her head and tried to make herself as small as possible. She said a prayer and hoped for the best; putting her faith in the universe. 

She wasn’t sure how long ago that was. She must have lost consciousness at some point because the next thing she knew was darkness and silence. The darkness of the cavern was unlike anything she had ever experienced. It was solid and complete; it consumed every fragment of sight. Marjan blindly felt for her utility belt, hoping against hope that her flashlight was undamaged. She found the familiar cylindrical shape and pulled it out, groping for the button. Miraculously, it worked and she got her first look at her predicament. 

There were far fewer stalactites than there had been before, as most of them were now shattered on the ground. While that was disappointing as an appreciator of caves, the fact that many of those pieces were now blocking off the entrance she had come through was more concerning. 

Even more concerning was the large chunk that had landed on top of her left leg. That was definitely a problem. She pushed at it experimentally, but it didn’t budge. She tried to feel her leg, to see if she could identify any injuries. There was no pain, which could be both good or bad. She didn’t feel any blood, so she checked compound fracture off her mental list. She scanned the area around her with her narrow flashlight beam; her surroundings revealed to her in slivers. 

There were no obvious ways out and no convenient crowbars to help her. She was well and truly trapped and it did not look she was getting out of this one on her own. She would need help - she needed her team. 

She grabbed for her radio only to find it wasn’t in its usual spot. A quick survey of the ground around her showed broken bits of plastic. So, calling for help on the radio was out as well. The only thing to do is call out and hope that someone hears. So she does. 

She calls out as loudly as she can and waits. Silence answers, and for the first time she feels fear. Did the cave in hurt anyone else? Did TK make it out in time? How far did it go? Was he able to get out? Would they be able to get in? 

She takes a deep breath and chides herself for being so negative. Her team was the best, and nothing would stop them from coming for her. As for TK, he was a good firefighter, she reasoned. He would have gotten the victim out as quickly as possible. He probably made it out before the cave in. Maybe if she thought it hard enough, she could will it to be so. Her mother was always reminding her to not go borrowing trouble, and if there was ever a place that should apply, it would be here. So she forces herself to focus on what she does know; on what she can do now. 

She keeps calling out. 

She doesn’t know how much time has passed before she hears it. At first, she thinks she is imagining it. But she pauses, listening closely. There it is - the sound of rock shuffling and distant voices. She calls out again, louder. She can feel tears threatening to rise up but forces them down. _They’re here. Her team._

“Marjan?” 

_Alhamdulillah, they’ve found her. They’re okay._ “I’m here!” 

“Marjan! Are you okay?”

That was TK’s voice. She felt the tears rise again but didn’t try to stop them this time. He was okay; he had made it out. 

“I’m trapped, but I’m fine. Are you okay? I was so worried.”

She could hear his scoff even through a wall of rock, “You were worried? I turned around and there was suddenly a wall of rock where you should have been. Not cool, Marwani.” 

She laughed, brushing away her tears. Her team was right on the other side of this rockslide, they would get her out; she would be okay. “Next time there’s a cave in I’ll do my best to be on the other side of it,” she quipped. 

“That’s all I ask,” TK responded lightly. Then his voice turned more serious, “Now, what do you mean you’re trapped? Trapped how?” 

“There’s a piece of the rock on top of my left leg. I can’t move it.”

She heard TK swear lightly and repeat the information to someone else. “How far do you think you are from the wall of debris?” He asked. 

She moved her flashlight beam between her and the offending rock wall, “Maybe 15 feet? It’s hard to tell with only a flashlight.” 

  
  


She heard him relay the information and the sound of other non-distinct voices. There was a pause before TK spoke again, “Okay, here’s the deal; we are going to start shifting some of this rock. I’m going to stay right here and keep talking to you. You need to let me know if it looks like whatever we’re doing on this side is going to put you in danger so we can try something else. Got it?” 

“10-4” 

“Alright, they’re getting started. Remember, if things start to fall too close or even look kind of risky, you let me know. I’d hate to not see your smiling face again because you got smushed under some rocks because you were too stubborn to say something.”

Marjan scoffed, “Hello, Pot? It’s me, Kettle.” 

She could practically feel his eye roll (and a snort that sounded like Judd from further down the way), “Point taken. But I’m serious Marj, we’re doing everything we can on our end, but we’re going to need help from you.” 

Her voice softened, “I know. Don’t worry TK, it’ll be fine.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be my line?” 

“I got tired of being the understudy.” 

“Sounds about right,” he replied with a huff of laughter. “So, what do you want to talk about?”

“What?”

“I’m here to maintain an open line of communication so I can make sure you’re doing okay. Plus, it can’t be fun stuck in there on your own. So we need things to talk about. I don’t really get the feeling that sports are your thing - frankly, I hope they’re not because it would be a very one-sided conversation - so I figured we would pick a topic. Well, since you’re the one stuck in the cave; you should pick the topic.” 

“How sweet.” 

“I do what I can.” 

“You’re wrong, you know.”

“About what?”

“Sports. I do like them. Or, soccer at least.” 

“Soccer? Really? I can honestly say I didn’t see that coming.” 

“I’m full of surprises.”

TK chuckled, “I don’t doubt that. Did you play soccer?”

“A little, mostly in a youth league. It was more about watching it, with my dad. He was the big fan. I only watched it for something to share with him.”

“You haven’t talked much about your parents. Are they…?”

“No, they’re alive. They’re alive and healthy in Miami.” She paused for a moment before admitting, “I miss them.” 

“I’m sure they miss you too. Do you talk to them often?”

“At least twice a week. They are some of my favorite people in the world. I wouldn’t be who I am without them.” 

“They sound like people I’d like to meet if they’re responsible for creating you. Do you want to tell me about them?” 

It was as good a topic as any, she supposed. 

“They’ve always been supportive of me. I was not the most popular kid with the other adults growing up. I was outspoken and a bit of a troublemaker.”

“You? Never?” TK said, sarcasm dripping from each word. 

Marjan smiled but didn’t comment, “My parents never made me feel like I was wrong for being that way. They encouraged me to be who I was and to always stand up for what I believe. My mom is amazing. She is bold and outgoing, but also so warm and welcoming to everyone. She is a force of nature and somehow also everyone’s mom.”

“A terrifying force of nature but somehow also the mom friend? Sounds like you take after her,” TK replied. 

“That might be the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me,” she said with a soft laugh.

He chuckled, “What about your dad?”

“He’s quiet. He doesn’t say much, but he is a great listener. He has a dry sense of humor and such a big heart. Just being around him is comforting. He’s solid and steady. Unflappable.” 

“They sound amazing, Marj.” 

“They are,” she confirmed softly. She always missed them, but at this moment she wanted nothing more than to talk to them. 

“What did they think of you becoming a firefighter?” 

Marjan hummed, “They were surprised; but proud. My mom loves to brag to her friends and she told me my dad has an Instagram only so he can follow me and see when I trend. Honestly, the idea of him even opening a smartphone is laughable - the man took 6 years to learn to send an email. But it’s sweet that he tries.” 

TK’s laugh is light, “I know the feeling. Don’t tell him I told you, but my dad is not as tech-savvy as he leads you all to believe. He can work approximately 3 apps on his phone, and I had to show him how to use all of them.” 

Marjan joins in his laughter. She was about to ask what three apps those were, but the thunderous sound of a crash accompanied by shouting pushed all thoughts of teasing her captain out of her mind.

“TK!”

There was no response. Her heart began to hammer. “TK, is everyone okay?!”

There was the sound of shuffling and light coughing before TK spoke again, “Yeah, we’re good!”

_Alhamdulillah,_ she thought to herself, willing her heart rate to slow. “What happened?” She asked. 

“It looks like a secondary collapse, but I don’t know much. Hang tight for a bit, I’m going to see if I can figure out what’s going on.” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she promised, looking down at her present situation in disdain. She still could not believe that she was trapped with no way out. She could not believe that she was waiting for a rescue. She had to find a way out. 

She took a steadying breath. If there was a will, a way would be provided. _“Inshallah_ ,” her mother would remind her, “ _if Allah wills it, so it will be. If it is meant to be done, a means will be provided. All you have to do is find it.”_

She swung her flashlight beam around her, reexamining her surroundings. Surely Allah did not expect her to wait around. There had to be something here, something she could use. 

Her beam landed on a fragment of rock just within her reach. It was long and narrow but seemed sturdy. She lifted it up and examined it more closely. It was solid, not a crack or chip anywhere. This could definitely qualify as “something.” 

When TK returns, his voice is heavier. “Do you want the good news or the bad news first?”

Marjan sighed, “Let’s go with the good.” 

“Good news - we found a way to get you out.”

That sounded like the best news to Marjan, but something in TK’s voice told her that this wasn’t as good as it sounded.

“What’s the bad news?”

“The entrance we were digging is gone. But, when the rocks settled a gap opened up at the top. We can widen it and get you out that way, but we’re going to have to climb, and it’s going to be a little risky. We have no way of knowing how sturdy the rest of the rocks are. But as long as we’re careful, I should be able to get in and get you out. This is almost over Marj, I’m going to get you out of there.”

Marjan took a deep breath and fingered the long shard thoughtfully. She didn’t want to see any of her teammates in danger; especially not for her. If she could figure this out, get herself free of this rock, she could get herself to that entrance. The means had been provided for her, and she intended to use it. No one else would have to get hurt. 

“No.”

“What do you mean ‘no’?” TK asked incredulously. 

“I mean no, you’re not coming in. I’ll come to you.” 

“Are you or are you not still pinned?” 

“I am, but I think I’ve found a way to fix that.”

There was silence from the other side for a few moments before TK spoke again, “If you are suggesting cutting off your leg, I’m going to have some very strong objections.” 

“No, of course not. But I think I found something I can use as a lever. If it works then I can get the rock off on my own and come to you. Then you can pull me out and we can get the hell out of here.” 

“Okay, I like your plan, but there are still way too many variables. You don’t know what condition your leg is in for starters. You might not be able to make it on your own!”

“Do you plan on leaving me?”

“What? No, of course not!”

“Then let me try this. If I can’t make it, you have my complete permission to come through and rescue me. But I am not risking that until I have to. I don’t want anyone else risking their life for mine.” 

“Marjan…”

“TK, let me do this.” 

There was a heavy pause. Marjan waited with bated breath, forming counter-arguments in her mind. The response, when it came, surprised her.

“Okay,” TK responded, his voice tight. “But you talk to me the entire time. If you get stuck or it’s too much or you’re having problems you let me know and I will be through that hole before you can even finish your thought. Deal?”

Marjan’s heart swelled. What had she done in life to deserve this boy, this fiercely loyal teammate? “Deal.” 

“Alright. Well, I’m ready whenever you are.”

She grasped the long, narrow fragment tightly. She wedged it under the rock pinning her down and, with a quick prayer that it would hold, began to push. She pressed down on the fragment with all of her strength, counting on the angle to act as a lever; lifting the rock that she could not lift on her own. She was sweating, her muscles strained. She was at the edge of her endurance, but it wasn’t enough. She needed more. She heard her mother’s voice, _“Albi, you are made of the strongest stuff the universe has to offer. You can do anything you set your mind to.”_

She pushed harder. 

The rock lifted, slowly. It wasn’t dramatic and it wasn’t much, but it moved and her heart soared. She pushed harder, pulling out reserves she didn’t realize she had. The rock lifted higher. She shifted her leg experimentally and to her relief, it moved. With one last effort, she threw her entire weight onto her makeshift lever and wrenched her leg out from its trap. 

In an instant it was done, and not a moment too soon. Her lever shifted and the rock came crashing back down where her leg had been only moments before. She pulled herself back, panting and giving thanks. She was free - she could do this now. 

“Marjan? Talk to me, tell me what’s happening down there!”

She took a deep breath, willing her heart rate to steady. “I’m not pinned anymore.” 

TK heaved a sigh of relief, “Good, that’s good. What about your leg? Can you walk on it?”

She pushed herself up using her right leg. Once she was standing she experimentally leaned, putting weight on her left leg. She bit her lip to keep the gasp of pain from escaping. It was definitely not fine, most likely broken. But she could do this - she still had one good leg. 

“I’m good to go, heading towards the wall of debris now,” she called back, purposely avoiding mention of her leg. It wasn’t lying if she didn’t say anything. She pushed herself forward; ignoring the pain that shot through her body like fire with every step. She kept her eyes forward, focused on the goal. This would be over soon, all she had to do was take another step. And then another, and another. She reached the wall of rock and allowed herself a pause. Now that she was closer she swept the flashlight beam up, examining it in more detail. There were plenty of nooks and crannies that could be used as hand or footholds. If she had more light and use of both of her legs, it would have been a simple climb. That, unfortunately, was not the case and she knew that this would be a struggle. 

It was the only thing to do though, and she had made it this far. 

_“My daughter can do anything she sets her mind to, and she does not require your permission or approval to succeed.”_ The words of her father, once overheard by her younger self hovering at the doorway came back to her. He had been approached by some members of the community who did not think that firefighting was a proper career for a good Muslim girl. Her father had stood his ground and set them straight. He had always believed in her, had always been her number one fan. She would not let him down now; she refused. 

She stepped towards the rock wall, placing the flashlight in her teeth and pulling herself up. Pain unlike any she had ever known coursed through her body as she used her broken leg to propel herself upward. She clung to the rocks desperately, involuntary tears streaming down her face. She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t feel that pain again; she wasn’t strong enough. 

_“Yalla habibti,”_ her mother’s soothing voice whispered in her mind, _“you’ve made it this far. Just a little further, my love.”_ She gritted her teeth and pushed herself upward. She did it again, and again, and again. Her face was soaked in tears, her jaw ached from clenching the flashlight so tightly. She was nearly there though, just once more and she would be free. 

She made the final push, launching herself towards the gap above her. She could see light shining through it like salvation. Strong arms grasped her own and pulled, helping her through the gap. There was a sensation of weightlessness as she felt herself tumbling. She collapsed in a heap onto a warm body. 

“Marjan, talk to me!” That was TK’s voice, coming from directly underneath her. It had the desperate edge of someone who had repeated themself far too many times, but she couldn’t bring herself to form words to assuage his panic. She shifted, feeling for her limbs. They all seemed to be there, all seemed to be working as well as could be expected. She tested this by throwing her arms around TK’s neck and latching on, holding on for dear life. She put all her fear and pain into that embrace. 

Initially he tensed, not used to the physical contact from her. But he relaxed quickly and returned the embrace, his arms around her providing the comfort she so desperately craved. It felt like home. 

There was commotion and shouting around them but she ignored it all. There would be questions to answer, first aid and a trip to the hospital to be had. But first, she needed this solid comfort. Everything after that would be fine ( _inshallah)_. 

* * *

Two hours later she had been hugged by every single member of the 126 at least twice and had received a thorough examination at the hospital. The prognosis was good; a clean break in her leg that would heal up in a few weeks. Her leg had been set and bandaged and she had been given the discharge spiel by her doctor. Now all that was left were the forms that TK - who had not left her side since pulling her through the rocks - had just gone to pick up. He had mentioned before he left that he would drive her to her place for a change of clothes and then, if she’d like, back to the Strands’ house for dinner with their crew. Today had been a close one and no one was quite ready to be alone yet. She understood; the panic of being separated in the dark still felt too close for her to breathe with complete ease. She agreed, relishing the soft smile that had spread across his face before he exited in pursuit of her release forms. 

She decides to take advantage of the privacy and pulls out her phone. It was still early evening; with the time difference her parents were likely just finishing up dinner. She placed the call, taking a moment to stare at the picture of her mother that appeared on the screen before placing her ear to the screen. A few rings later her mother’s voice washed over her like a calming breeze, “Marjan! How are you, sweetheart?” 

The sound of that voice made her ache with longing for home. It felt like comfort and safety. It was that sound of home that finally broke through her walls, and she let the tears she had been holding in finally fall. 

* * *

Translations (to the best of my knowledge): 

Inshallah - If God wills 

Alhamdulillah - Praise God/Thank God

Yalla habibti - Hold on darling 

Albi - my heart 

**Author's Note:**

> I now love Marjan's parents and want to write entire stories about them. We'll see. 
> 
> Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know! I want to do more work with Marjan's character so I am really interested in what you all think and I would love the feedback. 
> 
> (TK and Marjan's friendship is also my new favorite thing apparently as it PROMINENTLY featured in my next two stories as well. Take from that what you will.)
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://brillliantbanshee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
